AU finale
by jediknigh5
Summary: The finale of Buffy was originally suppossed to have most of the main cast of "Angel", not just Angel for a few minutes. This is how it should've gone in my opinion. Begins with an alternate end to the "Angel" episode "Home."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel considered his options. His crew had all refused Wolfram and Hart's offer, tempting as it was. But this could save Conner, was probably the only way to save him. Lilah saw his doubts, everything was negotiable, she decided to make a different offer.

Lilah; Whether you join us or fight us, we need you to help save the world with the amulet. As for Conner, we can still give him a normal life, and you can leave here with no obligations.

Angel: What's the catch?

Lilah: You sign away all rights to the Shanshu prophecy. As long as you live, and that could be centuries, you'll always be a vampire.

Angel: What makes you think I won't be fighting you for eternity?

Lilah: Eternity is a long time Angel. I'm sure you will be fighting against evil at times. At other times you'll fight for evil. It's one way for me to amuse myself for eternity, as you lose all hope of a normal life.

Angel: I agree to this, Conner gets a normal life and family? He'll never remember me or Holtz, the things he did?

Lilah: No, he'll never know you ever existed. Just sign this contract, then you can go save the world for, what I wish I could say was the last time.

Angel read the contract, it said exactly what Lilah said it did, nothing about Angel selling his soul or joining Wolfram and Hart. This wasn't an easy decision for him, but it had to be done. Finally Angel grabbed a pen to sign the document. Lilah grabbed the pen and stabbed Angel's hand with it. She informed Angel that the contract had to be signed in blood. Angel complied. He gave away his hope to save Conner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy was glad to have Angel back in Sunnydale, both for altruistic and selfish reasons. She loved Angel, but with the final battle approaching they needed all the help they could get. It was a little odd seeing Angel wearing the amulet, but she assumed he had good reason.

Buffy: What's with the jewelry?

Angel: Suppossedly it'll help defeat the First evil. I just don't know how yet.

Buffy: Do you trust the source?

Angel: Not remotely. But I don't think they want the world to end anymore that we need do.

Buffy: I guess that'll have to do.

Angel: Maybe I shouldn't ask this, why do you have Spike's scent on you?

Buffy: We dated briefly. He has a soul now.

Angel: Good for him, I guess. I started this whole having a soul thing, before it was trendy. Anyway I brought help. You know Wesley already. Also Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle. They both have experience.

Buffy: What about Cordelia, I heard she worked for you?

Angel: She's in a coma. She'll get out of it one day. You know what a fighter she is.

Buffy: You like her, don't you?

Angel: Well, you were with Spike.

Buffy: Maybe we should head back home, discuss strategy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy brought Angel and his team to her home. Things were more awkward than expected. She had expected tension between Angel and Spike. Even if they both had souls they still had issues, she was one of them. Somehow Angel and Spike always seemed to fall for the same girls, Buffy, Drusilla, possibly Darla. Angel insisted on wearing his amulet, it could only be worn by a champion of good and he would never trust Spike with it. For whatever reason Kennedy seemed somewhat threatened by Fred, felt the great need to introduce herself as Willow's girlfriend. At least Wesley and Giles seemed to be getting along okay. Wesley had matured greatly since their last encounter. Buffy didn't always get along with Faith, Spike and Angel weren't going to like each other anytime soon. Buffy's hope was that they could at least work together, because to defeat the embodiement of all evil, they would truley need everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel had gone through this before, the night before an important battle. He had learned how to control the fear, but it never went away completely. Then Spike came to talk to Angel. Spike probably had the same idea, talking to anyone, even each other, was better than waiting around to possibly die. Giles was playing Dungeons and Dragon, Angels' crew was playing poker, all because they couldn't sleep. Angel figured he could talk to Spike.

Spike: Wesley told me about the Shanshu prophecy. You all assumed it was about you, because at the time there was only one vampire with a soul, ever. But now, it might just be about me.

Angel: Don't bet on it Spike. Darla had a soul, when she was made human. She was dusted again but if she was brought back once, and who's to say there couldn't be another vampire with a soul one day?

Spike: True, but it won't be you.

Angel: You know I actually think my willingness to give up my humanity makes me more human, more worthy of the prophecy. It's not like I trust Wolfram and Hart's power.

Spike: Why'd you sign it anyway?

Angel: They had something I needed, and I didn't want to give up my soul.

Spike: You mean that amulet?

Angel: Sure.

Spike: So, what does this mean. If we get through this final battle one of us gets to be a rel boy.

Angel: Come on Spike, do you really think we'll survive this battle?

Spike: Well, as long as it's not you.

Angel: Likewise.

Spike: Seriously though, if you survive and I don't, I want you to do something for me. Find Drusilla, bring her back to Willow, restore her soul.

Angel: Okay. After what I did, she deserves a chance at redemption as much as we do.

Spike: Thank you. Be kind of funny if the Shanshu thing is about her after all this time.

Angel: Prophecies are tricky things, they don't tell you everything.

Spike: "Don't believe everything you're foretold." You were right about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still an hour before sunrise. This very large group were grabbing what they could for breakfast. Mostly cereal and poptarts. For many it would be their last meal. A part of Buffy wanted to go to the battle now, get it over with. But she knew she needed to wait until broad daylight. If they couldn't beat all the Turak han in the Hellmouth they needed the advantage of daylight. There were still three areas in the school where these uber-vampires could get into the sewars. Buffy had planned for specifics. She would lead Angel, Spike, Faith, and all potentials except one into the Hellmouth to fight them. Kennedy would protect Willow while she worked the spell to activate all these slayers. The other nine would protect the remaining three areas in teams of three. Xander, Gunn, and Dawn would guard one area. Buffy wanted those two protecting her sister. Giles, Wesley, and Wood could protect a second area. Giles got along with Wood okay and it felt good to fight alongside another former watcher. That left Anya, Andrew, and Fred to protect the final area. Andrew voiced a concern that they all felt.

Andrew: If one uber-vamp did so much damage, can we really fight a whole army.

Giles: Until recently the First evil could only release one at a time, so it would want the strongest among them. My guess is they even fought each other below to weed out the weak for the honor of being the first one out. We should be worried but Buffy did kill the strongest one, and soon we'll have an army of slayers to fight the Turak han.

Giles theory seemed to calm the group. Wesley asked to see Giles in private.

Wesley: Do you think it's true, that the other Turak han aren't as strong as the first one?

Giles: I needed for them to believe it. I hope it's true, because if it's not we're all going to die in just under two hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The different groups all fought well against the Turak han. Willow performed the spell, creating an army of vampire slayers. The three teams of civilians did what they could. It seemed Giles' hope was correct, these ones weren't nearly as strong as the first one. But they were still Uber vampires, stronger by far than any Buffy had ever fought until very recently. Anya was killed, Wood wounded, possibly fatally. Amanda and other new slayers were killed. Buffy herself was gravely wounded, but still fighting back. But for all their courage they were greatly outnumbered by a far stronger opponnent. Angel was doing what he could, but still got nothing from the amulet. Unless it did its thing soon, the first evil would win. Then, Angel felt it. Great pain, sunlight came from the amulet, and from Angel. Shooting from all directions it destroyed the uber vampires. Spike was knocked back from te sunlight, but otherwise unharmed. Buffy saw this, they both wondered why the sunlight wasn't killing him. Then Spike felt it, for the first time in over a hundred years, his heart was beating. Angel saw it too, and he knew. Spike was human again. Angel hadn't yet been killed by this sunlight, but it was only a matter of time. Faith ordered everyone out, this power was getting ready to blow, noone knew how far. Spike tried to say goodbye to his old friend. However much they might hate each other they went back too long. Neither wanted to see the other die. Angel just told Spike "Take care of her.' Spike knew who Angel meant, and promised he would. Buffy didn't want to say goodbye either, not to Angel, her first love. It was now only the two of them, and they didn't have much time.

Buffy: Angel, maybe we can still leave, together.

Angel: No we can't. Get out, it's my job to finish this.

Buffy: I'm not ready to say goodbye.

Angel: We don't have a choice.

Buffy: I love you.

Angel: I love you too. Now go. I want to see how it ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group stood over the crater where the Hellmouth once stood. Angel, Anya, many potentials gave their lives to save the world. Wood had been wounded, but would survive. Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and a newly human Spike stood here, proud of their victory.

Faith: Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business.

Giles: There is another one in Cleveland, not to spoil the moment.

Xander: We saved the world.

Willow: We changed the world. I could feel them. New slayers, all over the world, gaining new strength.

Giles: We have a lot of work ahead of us.

Wesley: Indeed. We need to reconstruct the Watcher's organization. So many new slayers in need of guidance, training. If we don't mentor them, evil will.

Giles: Truth is, we can't eliminate the possibility that this was the First evil's plan all along. Create many new slayers to corrupt...

Faith: Can I push them in?

Spike: You've got my vote.

Faith: I just want to sleep, for a week at least.

Dawn: I guess we all could, if we wanted to.

Willow: Yeah. The First is beaten, at least for now. So, what do you think we should do Buffy?

Dawn: Yeah Buffy, what are we going to do?


End file.
